The Unstoppable Liger!
Preliminaries The white Liger entered the stadium ready for battle. On the other side of the battle field was a yellow Zaber Fang, pacing in wait of the start of the battle. Ray Stratos, the pilot of the white Liger was fairly confident. He had faced opponents far more formidable and come out on top, this battle would be a piece of cake. "Let's finish this quickly Zero!" The Liger roared in response. The judge gave the signal and the Zoids immediately broke into a run towards each other. The Zaber Fang fired shots from the Beam Cannons on its back. However, the Liger was too agile and easily evaded the enemy fire. Ray responded by firing shots from the Liger's Shock Cannon, hitting its target directly in its own Shock Cannon, destroying it. "You'll pay for that, you punk!" The pilot yelled fiercely. "Not likely." Ray replied casually, as he prepared the Liger's Strike Laser Claw. He then activated the Liger's Ion Boosters, propelling it forward and fired shots at the Zaber Fang's leg, causing it to fall, and followed up by slicing its Beam Cannons clean off. "Give up, all of your long-range weapons are gone and we both know your Zoid can't beat my Liger in close-combat." The pilot then relunctantly surrendered, making Ray the winner. After the match, Ray parked his Liger in the hanger. He didn't feel like watching the other competetors battles, though he did bother to check the other match-ups. In Block C his next opponent would either be a Gusak or a Leoblaze. In Block D there was a Gojulas VS a Dark Horn and an Arosaurer VS an Iron Kong. Ray looked around and spotted Zan, his faithful Organoid, flying toward him. "Hey, right on time." Ray grabbed a hoverboard out of a compartment in the Liger's cockpit. "Come on, let's go for a joy ride." About an hour later, Ray and his Liger entered the battlefield again. Considering that both the Liger Zero and the Leoblaze specialized in close combat, it was apparent that the Liger would come out on top, since it was the better of the two Zoids. The Judge gave the signal and the two Zoids sprung into action, charging straight for each other. Ray fired shots from the Liger's Shock Cannon, but Leoblaze blocked them with its E-Shield, soon, the Zoids were within striking distance. Ray made a sudden dash to the right and redirected himself, while activating his boosters, charging right into the enemy Zoid and pinned it to the ground. Back in the hanger, Ray and Zan watched the remaining preliminary match. The outcome of the battle was predictable, with the Gojulas easily outmatching the Dark Horn. He would have to face a Gojulas next, and most likely an Iron Kong in the finals. Ray sighed, displeased by the line-up. "'Even for me, a Gojulas and an Iron Kong are more than a challenge for my Liger Zero alone." Ray arrived at the base around 8:40pm. As Ray walked through the door, he was greeted by a cheery red headed girl. "Hey, where ya been all day?" she whined. "I got bored, so I entered a tournament to earn some cash. Hey, is the Mk ll finished yet?", Ray asked. Mitsune shook her head. Ray sighed. "Guess I'll just take Schneider instead." Semi-Finals Ray entered the stadium with his Liger for the semi-final match. Ray had equipped his Liger Zero with a CP-026 Schneider unit in order to match the Gojulas' combat ability. The judge then gave the signal for the battle to start. ﻿ Category:Stories